Everyone Is Looking For Somethin
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: It was time he found a mate, and he would have only the best. When he hears of a great woman, one like no other.He decides he must have her,BUT WAIT SHE HUMAN! Will someone else get her? Also,Inuyasha and his pack as not been seen in 2ys.SUMMARY NO GOOD!
1. Lord Sesshomaru And The West

_**We live like there ain't no tomorrow  
No regrets, no time for the sorrow  
Keep movin one foot in front of the other  
We all looking for something Hey, hey, hey**_

He had not seen his brother in 2 happy years. His brother or the little pack he kept by his side. He had not seen them since they killed naraku. When I say 'them' I mean..all of them. Inuyasha with his swords cutting away at narkau, Miroku with his wind tunnel, sucking up the cut up parts so they could not reattached, tho it poisoned him. Sango protected Shippo and Sesshomaru and Kagome dealt the last blow. Sesshomaru sent out his dragon strike and at the same time Kagome placed 2 arrows on her bow and shot them both at the same time...killing the evil. The jewel was completed, but instead of wishing on it...the jewel decide that Kagome was pure of heart, and so it placed itself in her body never to come out again. What they didn't know is she gained the power of the jewel. She knew. But yes, Sesshomaru had not seen or heard from them since, and he more than happy about it.

Since things were now calm, most of the Lords had taken mates and were starting to breed. Most demons in general were taking mates...well all but one...Sesshomaru. It would take longer for him. He was Sesshomaru, and he deserved the best and would not take anything less. I mean come on he is the most powerful demon alive..why would he not? So he would have to find a demoness who was close in power, who was beyond pretty, in fact she would have to be most beautifulcreature alive, like himself. She would have to be one who could bare him VERY powerful pups and she had to be able to defend herself and stand alongside him. All in all...she would have to be...well him...but only female. Few problems with that,

1. demoness were far and few

2. None of them came close to him in power

3. He didn't think any of them would be able to bear him the strong pups he desired.

Yeah...only to name a few. Yes this would be a bother. To tell you the truth, he really didn't want to take a mate.

But one day, during a gathering of Lords and Lady's and other figures of high power, Sessehomaru over heard a few of the highest in power talking, taking about the one they all wished to take as their mate.

"She is the most powerful female around!" One exclaimed!

"Yes...and they say that she is so beautiful, that she hides her face!" Another man said, standing up fast.

"Yes I heard that when you do come across her, she will not allow you to look at her! even in battle!" Another man cried.

"Sounds a little freaky to me" Said one woman demoness.

'Who cares, she is a woman of greatness...I have been told by a wise men, that her children will no doubt be wise and strong, and one day those said children will take over the four lands, South, East, North and ...West" A old demon said, he to was a wise man. Infected if a demons needed knowledge, he was the demon they would go to.

That old demon knew Sesshomaru was listing "No offense to you Lord Sesshomaru" The old demon said, not wanting to anger Sesshomaru by saying that one day the West will be taken over. Sesshomaru said nothing and kept his back to them, but he was still listing to them.

"I will make her my mate, it would be wise for the rest of you to remove the woman from you mind"

Sesshomaru did turn around at the sound of that voice. It was the Lord of the North. He was the second strongest demon and he ruled over more land. "What make you think you deserve such a powerful woman" Sesshomaru said. It would be unwise to let the Lord of the North to take such a woman, if what he heard was true. If what he heard was true, then it would be he that would take her.

"hahah, Lord Sesshomaru, surly you are not thinking of taken the 'woman' as your mate"

"Explain" Sesshomaru didn't understand why the Lord of the North would say such a thing, surly he knew Sesshomarus standards.

"Well...first of MY LORD...I never thought you would take a mate, and second...you and a human" The Lord of the North gave off a deep short laugh.

_a human! impossible, how can a mere human be as they say she is! impossible!_

_"_Oh looks like it hit a nerve...like I said...it is I who will take her as a mate" The Lord of the North said, now turning his back to them.

"Oh Sesshomaru, you didn't know we were speaking of a human wench?" The annoying whore of a demoness said, playing with a piece of grass with her mouth.

Sesshomaru gave off all a small growl "Oh...and lets not for get...the woman we speak of is not only human...but a miko no less," One demon man said leaning back in his chair.

_a miko, how disturbing_

This day was getting worst and worst for our dear Lord of the West. They were all fighting over this one woman, saying she was the best of the best, only problem was she was human, not just human but a miko as well. He swore he would not be like his father.

_no I will not be like my father, my father took a weak human woman, and loved her. Not a strong human miko._

Sesshomaru made up his mind, he would find this miko in which they speak of. See if she is as they say she is, and if she was he, Lord Sesshomaru would take her as his mate! Human or not. But she was not human...she was a miko. No, he would not be like his father. He would take a strong human miko, and he would not love her.


	2. Am I Not The Miko You Search For?

_**I'm in the center lane on a freeway  
My radiator blown on a 100 degree day  
And I'm more in a hurry than I was before**_

Afer the Gathering Sesshomaru departed from his castle, leaving Jaken once again in charge of watching is ward. He was traveling in search of this 'all powerful miko' He traveled slow at first, trying to pick up on high energy levels, but as he walked he felt nothing more than some low life demons lurking around. At night he sat himself down under a tree like always and opened his mind up, searching. When he was able to stretch his senses he pick up something coming from the southwest. So in the morning he would go southwest.

He rose early and set out on his task of finding this 'miko' He had been walking all day, slaying a few non-important demon who crossed his path. As he walked further he noticed the air become stiff and uneasy. It would seem the demons around here had gone mad, it would seem they were at war with each other. He found him self fighting small demons just to walk. Not really fighting so much as them jumping out at him and him slaying them in one swipe. He also took note that he had not passed any villages nor humans.

_**And once again the whole world is in my way**_

It hit him, and it hit him hard, a wave of power was approaching. But he would not wait for it to come to him, he would go to it. Using his speed he made his way to source of the power. He was a blur but even so he found himself facing swords. They were demons in human forms, all in uniform and armor. His sword clashed with theirs, they were trying to keep him back? He could have killed them but it would seem they were doing their job, he knew they were protecting something, and since he was the one who came up on them with speed, it was he that was the threat. He liked it that way.

_**So this is earth and I'm stuck here  
Where profanity pours from faces like mine**_

His guards would have done the same thing, yet he never let his guards go with him into battle, or just to travel for that matter. His patience was waring thin, he stuck down one of them men, showing the rest it was just a game to him. Suddenly Sesshomaru picked up and a figure standing on a rock far back _'It is a monk...how odd'_

_**And the only thing that we're sure of is  
Is we're runnin out of money, patience and time**_

Sesshomaru could not see the monk face, only his out line. Soon he saw a woman run up behind the guards, wearing all black sangos outfit people, without the pink

Her face was covered by a poison mask and her bangs covered her forehead, all you could see was her eyes. Her hair was in a high pony tale. _**'**_ _A demon slayer? hiding behind a wall of demons?_

This was very odd to Sesshomaru. What would a monk be doing with a demon army? What would a Slayer be doing standing behind that army? There was only about 17 men but an army was an army. Odd very odd.

_**One step forward and two steps back**_

He wanted to know more. He got his poison wip ready, ready to kill all the guards when someone called out.

"Stand down!" It was a womans voice.

"My lady?" One of the guards asked.

"I said stand down" She called again, the slayer looking back at the voice.

He knew that voice, but who? who was it. It was then he realized he could not smell them, any of them. He tried hard to think back, back to whose voice that was.

_**And we're wishin for a future, reminiscing on a flashback**_

"Yes mam"

All the men knelt on one knee and thrust their sword into the ground and bowed their heads before him. Tho they were not bowing to him. Sesshomaru looked up and saw a woman figure coming forward. She stopped by the slayer, who was looking at her.

"What is that you want Lord Sesshaomru" His name on her tongue was sweet to his ears for some reason, they way she said it. He did not know her? Did she know him? not, know of him, but know him. He normally would not answer someones question, but he wanted to know more himself.

"I am looking for a miko"

"A miko?"

"I do not repeat myself woman"

"Do not speak to our Lady in that way!" One of the guards cried out, he was still on one knee "Stand down sir!" The woman called to him

"Forgive me My Lady" He again bowed his head

_My Lady? so she is mated? she is not the one I look for?_

_**Chasin a dream, hopin it exists**_

The woman he could tell, wore a thin maroon silk dress, over it she wore a black silk robe, that flowed in the wind behind her. There were to slit in the dress that ran up her thigh, so if she needed to battle she robe's hood covered her face. She walked past the demon slayer and up behind her men. She spread her hands apart, the men were not even looking at her, but it would see that they could for when she did that the two men on the ground in front of her stood up and moved out of her way. She walked right up to Lord Sesshomaru, she stood looking past him, her shoulder in front of his. her left should was facing his left shoulder, she was at his side.

"Why have you come for me?" she asked , her voice low, her words flowing like the wind

_**And we're grittin our teeth and clinchin our fists**_

Sesshomaru turned his head and looked down at the woman who was looking past his shoulder.

"I have not come for you" he said

"I am a miko...am I not the one you search for?"

"No" he said. He knew she was by the power she was giving off, but if she were mated already then he had no reason to look for her anymore.

"What is it that you want from the miko you search for?" The woman asked

"My mate" He said looking away.

"My Lord?"

"She will become my mate"

"And if she refused?"

"She will not"

The girl looked past him again. She slowly lifted her hands to her hood. Sesshomaru narrowed his eye to her, tho his head stayed look forward. She untied the tie and slowly removed her hood. The cape fell the ground, the cold air lashed out on her bare back. Sesshomaru's eyes widen think about when his father came to him and inuyasha at the near the end of the 3rd movie

Her long back hair flowed with the harsh wind. Her hand settled on her sword, her sword...it was tetsusaiga, how did he not notice? He stepped back to look at her, his arms crossed. His eyes still each of her cheeks was on black ridged stripe. On her forehead was a light pink tear drop. On her right wrist was a light pink tear drop. Her eyes that were once brown were now light blue they looked like ice.

"Am I not the miko you search for? She asked again, still looking past him

He could only look at her, disbelief. She turned her ice eyes to him. "My Lord?"

"What have you done"

She didn't understand him. "Who have you mated with?" he asked

She turned to look away again "I have mated no one"

"Lie"

She looked at him again "I have mated no one" She pushed back with her words and aura.

He could not believe it, no he would not. She was the miko he was looking for. It was bad enough that he was going to force himself to mate with a human, with a miko...but her? this miko?the one he knows only as... Kagome.

_**We live like there ain't no tomorrow  
No regrets, no time for the sorrow  
Keep movin one foot in front of the other  
We all looking for something Hey, hey, hey**_


	3. She Is The Miko Kagome

_**Am I crazy, maybe. my brain be gravy**_

How did this happen? Why did she have Inuyasha sword? Where was Inuyasha? He was brought out of his thoughts when she asked...

" Am I not the Miko you search for?"

"So it would seem" He told her, looking past her.

"The monk and demon slayer still travel with you" It more of a statement

"Yes" Kagome said as she turned and smiled at her friends. Her army was amazed...she never showed her face!

"Where is Inuyasha" Sesshomaru asked as he scanned for his brother.

"Gone" Kagome looked to the sky. Surly she did not mean dead?

_**Insane the days we have witnessed lately **_

"He went in search of a way to bring Kikyo back...he thought he owned it to her" Kagome was heart-broken about it...but Inuyasha didn't even seem to notice. She built herself up for that...so she was not that hurt when he left...somehow she knew...it was not her he would choose, and she didn't blame him...it was not his fault. If another guy came into her life-like she had him...and she was in love with someone else...and promised to always love that someone...she would have left to.

Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru, she didn't fear him...she really never did.

"Sesshomaru I need to return to my land" The shock on his face was not seen by anyone but her...she could see it in his eyes. "Lands? what lands do you speak of?" She was not a ruler...was she? Kagome blushed...

"The Lord of the North gave me some of his land...just a small part" She said as she blushed. _so that is why she is called my Lady_

"You have spoken with him" He always asked his question with a statement. "Yes I have"

"Youve agreed to mate with him" Again a statement...it there was no jealousy in the question...he just wanted to know...if she was, then he would leave...if not then he would stay.

Kagome shook her head no. "Then you shall mate with me"

"And if I refuse?" He didn't pick up a hint of her refusing...so he just said "You wont" and turned around and began to walk. He would go with her to the North. But he soon noticed her not following. "Miko" He called. Why did she not follow. "Why" she asked. Sure he had protected her in the past..and she knew he liked her..only as a friend...if you could even call it that...hell she was the only other human really that he would have more than two words with.

Sesshomaru glanced back at her. She wanted to know...he didn't love her..and she didn't love him...she had no real lands to combine with him...she had nothing..nothing but power. That was it...he wanted her because of her power...was he trying to protect her and her power..from other Lords? Or did he just want her as a mate because she had power. Sesshomaru watched as she thought...her eyes that were questioning where now looking at him with dullness as if they answer came to her. Her turned back around, seeing as how she answer her own question. He knew she did not hate him...she never had...she never feared him either.

_**It pains my greatly someone could hate me **_

She wondered to..if he hated her. Because she was the miko he was looking for..had he wished it was someone else? Instead of someone he knew? Kagome hated being hated...no he didn't hate her. Kagome rose her hand and the army of men rose. Kagome walked beside Sesshomaru, with her army and friends behind her. To the North.

_**Can't see logic, we camouflage it **_

Sesshomaru would glance at her ever once in a while. He hate to admit she looked better in what she wore now...instead of that odd outfit she use to wear. She on the other had missed her old clothes..and her bag. If she was going to be stuck here...she had to rid herself of things from the future...she kept only one thing...a camera...why, who knows.

_**Technology allows us to dip and dodge it Wit, magic, gadgets, wires, and magnets **_

Sesshomaru could tell she was deep in thought. Kagome once again was thinking about the time she was born in. She never called it her time.

_**We're standin stagnant and thinking backwards **_

Why not mate her? what was stopping him...she was human...is that all? What about her...she had not refused, but she had not said anything else either. So when the time came for him to claim her...what would stand in their way?

_**A whole bunch of nothing is in our way I said a whole bunch of nothing is in our way**_

They continued to walk...Kagome and Sesshomaru turned to look at each other at the same time...and at the same time their eyes met...accepting.

_**We live like there ain't no tomorrow No regrets, no time for the sorrow Keep movin' one foot in front of the other We all looking for something hey, hey, hey We live like there ain't no tomorrow No regrets, no time for the sorrow Keep movin' one foot in front of the other We a**__**ll looking for something hey, hey, hey...**_

**_Sorry there's not alot to this chapp...on you like it anyway._**


	4. 2 Lords One Lady

They traveled on, passing the border of the west and coming up to the North West part of the North. There... standing at the line was the Lord of the North. Sesshomaru didn't like this one bit...he would not fight over the woman...would he? The Lord of the North smirked when he saw them coming. Kagome placed her cape down off her head...Sesshomaru noticed this...did they not say she never showed her face...but here she is showing her face to the North Lord?

He saw the North smile and stepped forward. "My Lady" He said as he took her hand and kissed it...he then glance at Sesshomaru "Lord Sesshomaru" he said in a board tone...but Sesshomaru said nothing "Play nice you two" Kagome warned, which caused the Lord of the North to laugh.

"Yes my Lady..whatever you say"

"Lord Arbon...are you playing EASY to get?" She ask smirking a bit, and he just smiled. Mean while Sesshomaru was ready to silence both of them...this kind of talk was not his kind of talk. "Ahm...well my Lady I assume you would like to get to your home?" Arbon asked.

"Yes my Lord...I have things I must prepare for" She told him looking back to her friends and waving them forward. "I hope not war my Lady"

Kagome turned to him "No!" She was not one for war. "May I ask-

"No" They both turned to Sesshomaru "Sesshoamru?" Kagome didn't even know what the question was yet Sesshomaru was answering. "Forgive me but I do believe I asked the Lady" Arbon said in a hard defensive tone.

"It is no concern of yours" Sesshomaru turned from him to look at Kagome "I wish to leave" He told her..in other words...she needed to hurry. Arbon stepped in front of Kagome...Sesshomaru growled..then Arbon growled...see Kagome to Sesshoamru is his mate to be...another man stepping front of her is a challenge...as if that male were keeping him from his female.

"Stop it you two" Kagome said...as if that would work...these were demon Lords...not Inuyasha's.

"So..you are trying to mate her" Arbon said

"It is no concern of yours" Sesshomaru told him glaring at him...wanting him to move out of the way...so his site would be back on Kagome.

"Oh but it is...you knew I wanted to court her"

Kagome gasp...him to? "There will be no courting...the miko will be my mate" Sesshomaru stated crossing him arms. Kagome rolled her eyes...he kinda sounded like kouga just then. "I have the right to court her as well and you know this" Arbon told him "Beside...its up to her...not you Lord Sesshomaru"

Kagome looked up at Arbon...he was the first male who ever said it was her choice...he knew she was looking at him...so he looked back at her and smiled. Sesshomaru didn't like it one bit.

"My Lady" Arbon said taking her hand in his and kissing in "I would like to court you as well...if you may allow it" Kagome looked at him to Sesshomaru...what should she say...her and Sesshomaru were not friends...but she did know him...and he was strong...but why mate him? Why mate anyone? Why not give Arbon a shot? She looked back at Arbon "Um...ok?" She reverted back to her younger days...now she blushed. Arbon stepped back "Very good...I shall leave you to yourself for now"

Arbon turned to Sesshomaru and bowed with a smirk and then left. Sesshomaru wasted no time in grabbing Kagome by the arm..which caused her men to jump...but she put up her hand to stop them. "What do you think you're doing!" She snapped at Sesshomaru. "You should not have done that miko...us demons don't share and I can not promise I wont harm him" He warned her, yep this was the Sesshomaru she knew "And I can't promise you that he wont harm you!" She said snatching her arm from him. "You know that will not happen miko...do not be so foolish"

"It does not matte Sesshomaru...come on" with that she began to walk away...he stood there and watched her...her friends Sango and the guards following. Miroku on the other hand stood next to Sesshomaru "Lord Sesshomaru...it had been a long time"

Sesshomaru glance down at him "Indeed"

"I wish you luck Lord Sesshomaru" Miroku said as he began to walk "You luck is not needed monk"

"Oh well...all the same my Lord" he said waving his hand...Sesshomaru then began to follow.

They all had dinner that night...it was quite...well Sesshomaru was...he was not there to woo her...they knew each other and she knew how he was and he was not about to change for her. Her and Arbon laugh and talked...and left Sesshomaru out...they knew he didn't want to join in. Kagome stood up making both men stand up...she said her goodnight and was kissed on the hand my Arbon while Sesshomaru just have her a nod.

After she left Arbon and Sesshomaru glared at each other. "So...you are taking after you father after all?" Arbon said as he sat down. "No" Sesshomaru stated taking his seat once again. "Oh...but arnt you? trying to mate a human woman...will she not be your weakness as well?" Arbon asked taking a sip of his wine.

"No...my father took a weak human" Sesshomaru stated...little did either of them know Kagome was standing behind the door...her scent and aura gone. "Ah...and he loved her" Arbon told him..as if he didn't already know. "Indeed"

"And this miko...she is not them same?" Arbon asked

"No...The miko is strong...and I will not love her" With that Sesshomaru stood up. "Indeed" Arbon said as he watched Sesshomaru leave.

Kagome used to be the kind of girl who would be sad to hear that someone wold not love them. But she knew it true...and she didn't love him...just respected him as did he her. He was not faking...he was not telling her something she just wanted to hear...and he was not with her because he HAD to be...he was just there. She sat outside on the balcony and Sighed.

"Miko"

Kagome jumped...there was Sesshomaru standing in the shadow of her balcony. "Sesshomaru?"

"You look disturbed Miko" He said with his arms crossed..and his eyes set on her. She smiled "Its nothing...just thinking"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything...he just looked at her. She knew what was on his mind...so she decided to save him the trouble "I'm not going to mate him Sesshomaru" She stated as she looked up to the moon. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow...


	5. Not What, But Who

"Tell me miko, where is my brother"

"I have no idea"

She knew what was coming, a game of 21 questions, she wanted to sigh, but she decided not to.

"And what of the jewel?"

She turned to him, could he not see it? She wanted to ask if he were blind, but then, she would sound like him.

"It is in me"

He looked at her "So that is what caused your change, your power"

"My power is my own Sesshomaru, the jewel merely opened it up, changed my being"

"What are you"

"It's not what, it's who"

This confused him, what nonsense was she speaking?

"You are human"

"Am I?"

He narrowed his eyes,

"Don't look at me like that, you need me, I don't need you"

"Miko, you speak a lie, and this Sesshomaru does not need anyone"

"Fine, then you may leave, do you really think that I would just become your happy silent obeying mate?"

Kagome had once been stupid, young and naïve, she was no longer like that, that, that does not kill you makes you stronger and every mistake makes you wiser.

"I will have you"

"Not if I say no"

"You wont"

"I am now"

She was well aware of her duty, she knew she had to mate and that it would be a demon and believe it or not she prayed he would come, as scary as he was, she was more afraid of falling into the wrong hands, of course many would argue he was the wrong hands.

He watched her for a moment "Do you really wish that miko?"

He was testing her and she knew it "Look, If this were easy I would tell you to take me now and get it over with, but it is not"

"Is it not?"

"No, I have to be sure"

"Sure of what"

"That you are the one"

"Miko, if you hold on to the human belief that there is one for you I assure you I am not it"

She gave him a flat look "That is not what I meant" She gave up on that a long time ago, after all miko's where not supposed to have soul mates, right and even if they did, demons didn't have souls, did they?

"Then tell me"

She sighed "I can't fall into the wrong hands, and I have a strong feeling you are the one I am supposed to go to, however I will not just give myself to you, I have to be sure"

He eyed her, stepping closer,

"When I figured out what it was I was supposed to do, your name came first to my mind"

He rose an eyebrow, she thought of him?

"I, I almost wished it was you, my heart raced but then, when I figured out that I might mate with you, it calmed"

What was saying? She looked at him hard "I know you, Iv felt you, fought you, been saved by you, been hated by you, hurt by you"

This was her reason, she sounded like a crazy person.

"I know you, I am not afraid, I know what it will be like with you"

With Inuyasha, she never knew from day-to-day,

"You speak the truth, you would not spare my feelings, you would not lie to me, you would be looking at me and know its me and not someone else"

He listen, she made more and more since to him.

"So I ask you, who am I?"

"You are a miko"

She shook her head and looked away "Am I?"

There she went again,

"I didn't think you would come, knowing I was human and a miko"

"It did sway me"

"Yet you came"

"I came to see the miko that so many sought to mate"

"So you did not come looking for me to mate with me"

"I had made no decision"

She looked back at him "So then, what changed your mind?"

He took in a deep breath, he had not thought about it that way, the answer was really quite simple and then he understood everything she said "It was you"

"And who am I?"

"Kagome, my mate"

The moment he found out it was her, he decided she would be his, the girl whom he only knew as Kagome.


	6. When To Do This

"Send the others away" She told him "Iv made up my mind, but then, I had made up my mind way before you came"

"Very well miko" He told her, leaving her to tell the others that she would be his and only his. Of course it did not sit well, there was talk, yelling, fighting, but of course Sesshomaru won, Sesshomaru always won, he always got what he wanted. Sesshomaru made room for Kagome and her keepers Sango and Miorku that very night, her humans would be allow to stay, in fact, he would give her anything she asked for and not because he loved her or cared for her, but because he respected her and he knew she would not ask for much.

That night she sought him out of his room "We still need to talk Sesshomaru"

"Very well" He stepped aside to let her in him room, she was uneasy "Will you not share my room when we are mated"

"Would you want me to"

"It matters not to me, if you wish it, so be it, if you do not, then not"

She walked in and sat on his bed, hands in her lap "How will this work"

"It is simple I will mark you" He walked up to her, his claw hand brushed her hair back, she closed her eyes, it gave her shivers "Here" He tapped the spot on her neck "Why so scared now miko"

"You have never touched me before and i'm not scared" She opened her eyes "It has been a long time since anyone has touched me"

"You know not the touch of a man, you miko are still pure"

"I am, does that please you?"

He moved back "I will indulge in your virginity" It was not everyday he got to seal a human girls virginity. Kagome blushed, he smirked, he had never made her blush before, but then he had never tried either.

"That's it, you just mark me?"

"I mate then mark miko"

"But thats it"

"Is that not how it works with humans?"

"Did Rin not get married?"

"Not as of yet, you will see her soon"

Kagome sighed "I guess it does not matter"

"What does not matter"

She shook her head "Nothing, it is a human thing, yet we are not mating for love but more for duty, it would be silly to get married"

"Married, that is a human mating?"

"Yes, instead of mate I would be your wife, and you my husband, but I guess it does not matter, I gave that dream up long ago" She stood and looked at him dead in the eye "When do you want to do this"

"Two week, you will be in heat then"

She blushed again "I don't wanna know how you know that"

"I can-

"I said I don't want to know"

"Very well, two weeks miko"

She bowed and left his room, on the way back to her room she didn't know if she should smile or cry. In two weeks she would be married, er mated and pregnant, that after all was what she was sought out for, was it not. Sometimes she hated her duty, but in truth she was glad it was him, and she did want kids, she just hated being used, but she refused to think of it as being used, she sat the rules, she said when, where and to who.

She was doing this to herself.


End file.
